


Crimson

by theholylight



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Relationship(s), Crossover, End Game Spoilers, Gen, Multi, Past Character Death, Spoilers, or cats (not cats?), phantom thieves of heart - Freeform, post-canon for p3, rating is t unless something happens..., right after goro joins for p5, sort of, sort of once again..., spoilers up to when goro joins, yukari won't be dating anyone because she isn't into younger men (or women)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Following the mysterious detective's wish to join their cause and his own conflicting emotions, Akira expects the surprises to stop happening as they plan their next heist. Unfortunately for him, the surprises just keep coming...





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you hate Yukari, OCs and possible relationship with more than just one partner/same gender...
> 
> ... than this fic is not for you.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy :D

"Joker!"

Shaking his head free of his ever so strange thoughts, the leader focused on Mona, who was glaring at him from across the long table in the current Palace that they were exploring.

With an unusually quiet Queen, a worried Noir and their silent newest member Crow, the first meeting they were having in this particular dungeon was... strangely... lacking the usual flare... him debating on what he felt for Crow when he was with Fox, aside, of course.

"Hmmm?"

"Were you even listening to me!?"

He just chuckled somewhat feebly as Panther's nails could almost be heard as she doodled on the table, Skull and Navi on both of her sides, looking equally bored. Fox, his boyfriend who was sitting right beside him, meanwhile, was shooting him questioning looks, likely noticing his unusual... fascination... with Crow. But if he was guessing right and taking those small looks Fox would send the brunet as what he thought they were, then it shouldn't be a problem... if they at least talked about it... right?

**"JOKER!"**

"Y-Yes!" 

"You can take your private matters elsewhere, we are here to discuss what to do and so help me, if you don't focus..."

"I know, no need to harp on me, Mona..." Akira sighed, sitting properly in his chair as he moved to speak about his quite frankly in the heat of the moment plan...

... only to be interrupted by Navi, whose head snapped up as she sensed something, a weird reaction from her given where they were, somewhere where it was supposed to be safe...

"I sense someone."

"That's not weird, this place is packed with Shadows..." Panther began.

"... no, she said someone..." Queen spoke softly, red eyes dull and unfocused, as she continued. "... which I will have to agree with, it's faint but...."

"... there are others except for us here?"

Joker forced himself to not smile at the - cute - confused look on Crow's face as he said that. Like Mona told him, there would be time for that later...

"Does it seem like they are here against their will?" he asked the navigators.

"No... if anything, they seem to be fighting the Shadows with ease..." Navi replied, surprise clear in her voice as she stated that fact. "... it seems to be a grown woman and... children?"

"Kids? In a place like this? What is she thinking!?" it didn't take much to cause Skull to burst out but it was obvious that he didn't like the idea of children in dungeons like this. He idly wondered if there was something the blonde didn't tell him about himself...

"I said 'they', Skull." the redhead was patient. "That means the kids are Persona-users as well."

"B-But how?" Noir gasped.

"How about we go and find out?" 

However reluctant they were, everyone seemed to be in agreement with Crow's words and so they were off...

* * *

 

"Minato! Kotone! I told you to be careful!"

The smaller brunette, wielding bows like her mother, turned away from watching her Persona take out some Shadows with her Bufu skills to smile at her, grey eyes glittering in slight mischief.

"Don't worry, mom! We are alright!"

"For right now, that is..." Yukari muttered, clutching her own bow as she spoke, brushing her hair aside. Having become a mother at a quite young age, she still looked like she was too young to be the mother to twins, who were almost seven years old at this point...

... as she watched Minato, who looked almost exactly like **him** , fight Shadows without even bating an eyelash, she couldn't help but smile as Kotone walked over to her twin and patted his shoulder for the good job done beating their enemies. _You would have been proud of them, Makoto... they are such fast learners and are already doing an amazing job fighting the Shadows..._

"I wonder what Aunt Aigis would say to that!" Kotone continued their little chat as they walked on in this peculiar dungeon - because Yukari figured it was, what else could it be? The only peculiar thing was that they had been here for long and yet there were no signs of the Reaper's arrival... - skipping alongside her brother who wielded the same weapons as his father once used to...

_... no, don't choke up now... dry your tears. You had the time to mourn and be gloomy, now smile for their bright futures..._

As Yukari tried to convince herself of that, she began to hear multiple footsteps that couldn't possibly be anything but human and frowned, turning around as she told the twins to come back to her, motioning them to do so with her hand.

A group of weirdly dressed teens ran up to them, various different expressions forming on their faces as they began to talk loudly, all at once that it was confusing even if you were fluent in the language...

_.... their whims now attracted the attention of potential enemies but it couldn't be helped, they wanted to come and explore this new place that showed up..._

"Who are you?"

_.... even if I have to do something drastic, I will protect them..._

Yukari eyed the teen that was obviously their leader, clutching her bow but tensed before relaxing when she saw the one in white reach for what looked like a gun at the first sign of aggression from her... why was he so protective of the one in black? It seemed odd to her for some reason...

"I think I should be asking you that..."

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU of mine, Yukari is 23 and the twins are nearly seven...
> 
> ... if my math is right from her P3 age, it may not be but those are their ages for now.
> 
> Rating may change to M or even E, depending if I decide to go completely AU for P5 or not... we will see... 
> 
> ... thanks for reading :D


End file.
